Emma
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU: The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma, is found by two men, August and Graham, who seek the reward that her mother, Snow, promised to the ones who'll find her. But the evil enemy of the Royal family, Regina, who for some reason survived, still wants the Charming family to be destroyed forever. Based on the 1997 version of Anastasia.
1. Prolouge

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.__The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen...__and my husband James, was the King of Imperial Enchanted Forest._

_We were celebrating the ninth anniversary of our family's rule...__and that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Emma, my daughter.__She begged us to let her come with us to visit Neverland- so I had a very special __g__ift made for her...__to make the separation easier for both of us._

* * *

Snow handed Emma a beautiful music box.

"For me?! Is it a jewelry box?!" Emma asked excitedly

"Look." Snow said taking out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain. She put it into the back of the music box, and wound it.

"It plays our lullaby!" Emma whispered as a familiar tune poured from the tiny box.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it's me singing." Snow said before singing along with the song.

"_On the wind,__ Across the sea Hear this song and remember Soon you'll be Home with me Once upon a December_" Snow handed Emma the key

"Read what it says."

"Together in Neverland." Really? Oh, Mama."

Snow smiled and nodded embracing her daughter.

Just then Snow and Emma heard a startled gasp from the crowd and the room fell silent. The crowd parted before a dark figure. A bat swooped down, landing on the dark figure's shoulder. The dark figure is Regina, stalking through the crowd, people falling back in fear and surprise, crushing a champagne glass underfoot.

* * *

_But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Charmings. Her name was Regina. We thought she was a Holy Woman. But she was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

* * *

Regina reached the King, who alone stood firm before her. Bartok, the bat, was perched on Regina's shoulder like a twisted parody of a parrot.

"How dare you return to the palace." James roared

"But I am your confidante" Regina said sweetly

"Confidante, Ha, you are a traitor. Get out!" James shouted

"You think you can banish the Great Regina? By the unholy powers vested in me. I who will banish you with a _curse_." Emma and Snow gasped

"Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE CHARMING LINE FOREVER!" She raised the reliquary, sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashed to the floor. When light was restored, Regina was gone.

* * *

_Consumed by her hatred for me and my family, Regina sold her__soul for the power to destroy us._

_From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever._

* * *

A brick smashed the glass window of the palace. As a crowd with swords stormed the palace grounds Snow, Emma and James in nightclothes, ran down a corridor

"Hurry!" James said

Emma stopped in her tracks, as her family continued down the hallway

"My music box!" Snow tried to stop her from running back down the hallway to get it - but can't. She followed her.

"Emma! Come back, come back! Emma!"

Emma grabbed her music box as Snow rushed in. the clash of metal on metal was heard. A young boy burst in from wall panel.

"Please hurry!" Snow begged

"Come this way, out the servants quarters." The boy said

"Hurry Emma!" Snow cried Snow entered the secret doorway. The boy shoved Emma in behind her, accidentally knocking the music box from her hand.

"My music box."

"Go, go!" The boy cried as he pushed her through as angry revolutionaries burst in the door. He slammed the panel shut and put his body in front of it.

"In here." Someone said a huge revolutionary approached the boy and slapped him hard.

"Where are they boy?" The man knocked him to the floor with the butt of his sword. The boy's chin was bleeding and on the floor, he reached unnoticed for Emma's music box.

* * *

With the palace in flames behind them, Snow ran with Emma across the ice. It was very cold, the women were not dressed for it. They passed under a bridge.

"Mama!" Emma cried

"Keep up with me, darling!" Snow said the little girl looked behind her and gasped Regina, leaped down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice, she grabbed a hold of Emma's ankle and wouldn't let go. Regina laughed wickedly Emma screamed

"Regina!" Snow cried in horror

"Let me go, please!" Emma cried Regina, thrashing in the water as the ice broke said

"You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!"

"Oh, let me go!" Emma wailed the ice broke beneath her and she fell into the river. Emma wrenched herself free, and saw Regina thrashing about in the water. She went down, and they lock eyes for a moment, her glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury. She called out to the Bat.

"Bartok!"

"Mistress!"

"Bartok!"

"Oh ..." Emma broke the gaze and ran away.

* * *

There was mass confusion as people shoved to get on horse's backs. Snow and Emma raced to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd.

"Emma hurry, hurry!" Snow said somebody pulled Snow and Emma ran to catch up.

"Mama!"

"Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!" Snow cried

Emma reached up and took Snow's hand. She was desperate, frightened.

"Don't let go!" Suddenly Emma's hand slipped from Snow's

"Ah! EMMA!" Snow screamed Emma screamed she had stumbled, hitting her head on the ground

"EMMA!" Snow tried to jump off the train, but was held back by the other riders. She watched as a sea of humanity disappearing in the distance obscured the view of her daughter.

* * *

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Emma, my beloved daughter ... I never saw her again._

**_The 1997 verision of Anastasia it my favorite Non- Disney but should be Disney (Because you know Disney is AWSOME!) Movie EVER! so I based this off of that is you can't tell Emma's Anastasia. Please Review!_**


	2. A Rumor in Storybrooke

_Ten Years Later_

* * *

People shuffled through the cold winter storm singing.

"_Storybrooke is gloomy!"  
"Storybrooke is bleak!"_

_"My underwear got frozen standing here all week!"_

_"Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!"_

_"Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Storybrooke?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?" _

_"Although the King and Queen went into hiding,  
Their daughter may be still alive!"_ A street vender whispered

_"The Princess Emma!"_

_"But please do not repeat!" _The man said__

"It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history."

_"They say her royal mama Will pay a royal sum" _sang an old woman

_"To someone who can bring the princess back!"_ In a seedy corner of the town, where black marketers ply their wares. Some are selling remnants from the ransacked palace. August waited nervously while his partner Graham, haggled with a scary looking gangster.

"PSST! Over here! Fell off the truck, Big bargain!" The vendors whispered Graham whistled

"August!"

"Graham! I've got my part done." August hissed as they entered the market.

"_A gold piece for this painting!  
It's Charming, I swear!"_

_"Sir Lancelot's pajamas! Sir, buy the pair!"_

_"I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!"_

_"It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!"_

"Well Graham, I got us a theater." August said Graham grinned  
"Everything's going according to plan. All we need is the girl. Just think, August, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Emma!_ It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Princess Anastasia who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Neverland!_  
_Imagine the reward her dear old Mama will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich"_

_"We'll be rich!"_

_"We'll be out!"_

_"We'll be out!"_

_"And Storybrooke will have some more to talk about!" _Both men slid down the snow-covered rooftop to the streets below._  
"SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Storybrooke?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Storybrooke!  
Have you heard  
Sir, what do you suppose?  
A fascinating mystery!"_

"_The biggest con in history!" _Graham sang_  
"The Princess Emma,  
Alive or dead..."_

_"Who knows?" _A window washer said.

* * *

Emma, eighteen, was bundled up in ragged clothes looking more like a boy was standing with the fat, balding headmistress, of the orphanage she'd lived in her whole life. She was pointing down the street

"I got you a job in the next village. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left - are you listening?"

"Bye, bye everybody, I'm listening Madame."

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the Queen of Sheba ... instead of the nameless no account you are. And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've kept a roof over your head." Emma interrupted

"Kept a roof over my head. Oh!"

"How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?" The headmistress spat Emma clutched her necklace

"I do have a clue to-" the headmistress interrupted her

"Ugh! I know!" she pulled at the necklace

"'Together in Neverland.' So, you want to go to Neverland to find your family, huh?" She laughed

"Little Miss Emma, it's time to take your place in life." Emma gasped

"In life and in line, and be grateful too."

"Oh!" Emma stumbled out the gate the head mistress laughing, slammed the gate. Emma started off.

"Together in Paris." The woman laughed and coughed,

"Be grateful."

* * *

As Emma walked she mimicked the head mistress' speech.

"'Be grateful, Emma'" I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" She came to a fork in the road. She stopped. One sign pointed to the small village of Boston and the other sign pointed to Storybrooke.

"Go left, she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Emma the Orphan forever. But if I go right ... Maybe I could find..." Emma touched her necklace.

"Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me..." Emma shook her head trying to dislodge the thought. _Don't kid yourself Emma nobody loves you! _A voice inside her said _No! somebody had to love loved me to give me such a necklace _Emma argued back

"This is crazy!" Emma cried

"Me go to Neverland...?" She tilted her head skyward letting the cold sting her cheeks and closed her eyes in prayer.

"Send me a sign, a hint, anything." Emma sank down in a snow bank and waited. Suddenly a wolf with one red eye one black came bounding up to Emma, Emma screamed in fear and fell backwards the wolf whimpered and moved closer

"Hey, hey, hey! Get away from me you mangy thing!" Emma cried the wolf nudged her to her feet and plodded down the path to Storybrooke a few feet before pausing to see if Emma was following.

"I'm waiting for a sign I don't have time to get eaten by a wolf!" Emma cried. She closed her eyes again praying that the wolf would go away. The wolf nudged her again Emma at this point was exasperated

"Would you stop that, could you- would you please leave me alone. Stop, st... st... Oh!" Emma fell face first into the snow and suddenly understood.

"Oh, ... Oh, great. A wolf wants me to go to Storybrooke" Emma looked skyward

"Okay I got it, I can take a hint, can he leave me alone now?" Emma started to walk towards Storybrooke, singing softly to lift her spirits

"_Heart don't fail me now,  
Courage don't desert me.  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say:  
"Life is full of choices"  
No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast_  
_On a journey to the past._" Emma patted the wolf's head as it followed her

_"Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong.  
Arms will open wide,  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
Finally home where I belong.  
Well, starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past._  
_Home, love, family.  
There was once a time i must have had them, too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you_  
_One step at a time,  
One hope then another.  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who i was,  
On to find my future.  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes! let this be a sign,  
Let this wrong be mine,  
Let me lead me to my past!_

And bring me home...  
At last!" Emma grinned she had done it. She had made it to Storybrooke

"Next stop Neverland!"

_**Review! I slightly altered 'A Rumor in St. Petersburg but I didn't change 'Journey To The Past' because let's face it that song fits Emma to a T. I'll try to change the sript up but it is already (in my mind) perfect! **_


	3. Once Upon A December

I need to get to Neverland" Emma told the wizard across from her the man laughed

"Neverland? I can not take you there the place is crawling with pirates" and with that he vanished

"Oh, Now what?" Emma cried she turned to the wolf

"You got any _bright_ ideas?" the wolf remained silent, just then a woman approached her

"PSST. See Graham... He can help." She whispered

"Where can I find him?" Emma asked

"At the old Palace, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh."

"Go, go, go, go." The woman said shooing Emma

"Hmm, Graham." Emma muttered as she and the wolf wandered off.

* * *

Graham and August sat at a large table. On top were stacks of Résumé's and 8 x 10 glossies. Graham had an enormously long list of names in front of him, a roster, which spilled out onto the floor in front of him. Graham looked over to August and crossed the second to last name off the list.

"Nice, nice, very nice, yeah..."

"And I look like a princess, and I dance like a feather." The actress babbled

"Okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!" The last Emma wannabe stepped into the spotlight on the stage. She was clearly not right for the roll.

"Mama. It's me, Emma..." Graham and August, staring in amazement at the sight. August groaned and put his head down on the table. August moaned

"Oh brother." Graham muttered

* * *

Graham and August left the theater and headed down the street.

"That's it Graham. Game over. Our last kopeck gone for this flea-infested theater, and still no girl to pretend to be Emma!" Graham could tell August was frustrated

"We'll find her, August. She's here somewhere, right under our noses." Graham grabbed August as Emma and the wolf walked by and pulled out the music box.

"Don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Queen will think we've brought the real Emma..."

"I'm looking for the Catherine..." Graham bumped into Emma

"Excuse me."

"Do you know where that is?" Emma asked the man she was speaking too

"And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the ten Million gold pieces." Graham continued

"There's nothing there. No, no there's no one living there, go on." The man Emma was talking too said.

* * *

Emma and Loup (the name she had given the wolf) cautiously moved in towards the boarded up doorway of the palace. Loup suddenly ran through an opening at the bottom of the door. Emma went to the door calling to Loup. Emma tried to look between the boards, looking for Loup inside.

"Loup, Loup, Loup where are you?" Emma pulled on a board, which came lose, and she fell backward with a crash.

"AAH! OH!"

* * *

Inside a palace bedroom August and Graham are eating. Graham was startled by the noise and stood up.

"Did you hear something?"

"Mm, No."

* * *

Emma entered the vestibule of the Winter Palace. Loup followed. Emma removed her sorry excuse for a coat as she crossed floor to the stairs, she looked back towards the entrance hearing a noise. Emma went up the steps. Loup followed her up the stairs. Emma on the second floor turned and headed toward the large palace open door.

"Hello anybody home?" Emma called as she entered a once grand dining room the room was partially destroyed. She and bent down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant she touched it she saw a vision from her past and was startled. She walked to a large vase, painted with unicorns

"This place it's ... it's like a memory from a dream." Emma said. She wandered to the top of a huge staircase, which led down to the once grand ballroom. She stopped at a large landing half way down the steps. The frieze of the Charming family takes Emma. The moonlight hit the portrait with a ghostly glow.

"_Unicorns, painted wings things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_ As she sang, she imagined the ballroom as it might have been. In her mind she saw it transforming to its once I splendid glory. Even Royal ghosts step out of the portraits and waltz to the floor.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory. Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember."_ Suddenly the King and Queen entered onto the floor and glides towards Emma.

_"Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember." The King was facing Emma now. He extended his arms inviting her to dance. Emma smiled he was a nice looking fellow with short blonde hair; he wore a red coat and had big blue eyes. _

_"And a song someone sings Once upon a December."_ Emma was released from the King's embrace. He kissed her on the forehead and slowly backed away. Emma did a full curtsy to the father figure before her, not realizing that he is indeed her real father. Someone shouting dispelled the enchantment

"Hey!" Emma gasped

* * *

Graham and August were watching the strange girl

"What are you doing in here!" Graham yelled the girl was startled. As she ran back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Graham chased after her.

"Hey ... hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!" Graham cried. The girl turned, caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of Emma in the frieze He saw that the resemblance was striking.

"Now, how did you get in he-here?" Graham asked

"Excuse me child." August said a slow smile spread across Graham's face. He elbowed August.

"August, do you see what I see?"

"No" Graham put August's glasses on him.

"Oh yes, yes." August said seeing it now

"Hmm, a wolf…" Graham muttered when he saw it

"Are you Graham?" The girl asked

"Cute." Graham continued before waving Loup off to August and walked up the stairs to Emma.

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking, for him."

"My name is Emma ... I to need travel to Neverland... They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that." Graham smiled again and started circling her.

"Hmm, hmmm"

"Hey and why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?" Emma spat

"I'm sor...I'm sorry Edna."

"It's Emma, Em- ma" Emma said enunciating her name

"Emma, it's just ... just that you look an awful lot like ... Never mind ... Now, you said something about traveling to Neverland?"

"Uh, yes ... I'd like to go to Neverland."

"You'd like to go to Neverland?" Graham said

"Mmm." Graham gave August a knowing look. But the poor sap was fixated with the stupid wolf.

"Nice Dog" Graham said dryly

"Let me ask you something, Emma was it ... Is there a last name that goes with that?" Graham asked

"Well, actually ... This is going to sound crazy ... I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was eight years old."

"And before that ... before you were eight?" Graham pressed

"Look, oh look, I know it's strange but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." Graham whispered to August

"Hmm, That's, that's perfect." Graham knew now that this was the "girl"

"Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Neverland."

"Neverland." Graham said rolling his eyes

"Right." Emma said relieved

"So, can ... so can you two, help me or not?" Graham whispered to August

"Hey, August, August the spell !" He turned to Emma

"Ah sure would like to... in fact, oddly enough, we're going to Neverland ourselves." August pulled the spell out of his pocket, it was a crumpled empty scroll. He handed it to Graham anyway.

"Ah, ah, and I've got a spell AW... well, this one is, but I've got a spell here..." Emma tried to grab the spell.

"Oh I-"

"Eh, Unfortunately it's for her, Emma. He gestured to Emma's portrait in the frieze. Emma looked up.

"Oh." The two men took Emma by the arm and led her to a portrait of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"We are going to reunite the Princess Emma with her mother and father." August said

"You do kind of resemble her." Graham said

"The same green eyes." August said

"The Queen's eyes." Said Graham

"James' smile." Added August

"Snow's chin." Chimed in Graham August took her by the hand.

"Oh, look she even has her mother's hands!" Emma pulled her hand away

"She's the same age, the same physical type." Graham said

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Princess Emma?" Emma asked skeptically

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Princess as you do. I mean look at the portrait." Graham said

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." Said Emma as she walked away.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you..." Graham said

"No one knows what happened to her." Added August

"You're looking for family in Neverland."

"And her only family is rumored to be in Neverland."

"Ever thought about the possibility?" Graham asked

"That _I_ could be royalty?" Emma said sarcasm in her voice. Both men nodded

"Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Princess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess." Emma said Emma, caught up in the fantasy was now right next to them. Graham then turned and walked away.

"And somewhere ... One little girl is. After all, the name Emma means "All-containing; Universal." August said Graham; exasperated that August was still talking to her, turned and walked back to them to retrieve his partner.

"Really wish we could help, but the spell is for Princess Emma." Graham said Emma sighed

"Good luck." Graham said Graham and August started walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" August hissed

"All she wants to do is go to Neverland. Why give away a third of the reward money?" Graham replied Emma, alone on the landing, looked at the frieze of the Queen the King and their young daughter.

"I'm telling you... We're walking away too soon..." August whispered

"Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right… but walk a little slower." Emma as she fiddled with her necklace then touched the portrait She looks up at the Queen's face. "Hmm"

"Three ... Two ... One." Graham whispered

"Graham!" Graham smiled

"Ha, right in the palm of our hand." August said Graham turned and looked back at Emma on the stairs.

"Graham, wait!" Emma cried

"Di ... Did you call me?" Graham asked innocently

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess right?" Emma said

"Hmm ... Go on."

"Yeah, and if I'm not Emma, the Queen will certainly know right away... and it's all just an honest mistake."

"Sounds plausible." Graham said

"But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." August said August and Graham laughed

"You know, you know he's right! Either way, it gets you to Neverland." Emma put her hand out for a handshake. Graham, a little taken aback, shook it'. She gives him a solid shake. He grabs his hand in pain.

"Right!"

"OW!"

* * *

"May I present her Royal Highness the Princess Emma." Graham said as he and August bowed, the "Emma" echoed throughout the room. Even the tapestries shuttered in response to the name, as Graham and Emma exited the hall they bickered.

"Loup, we are going to Neverland!"

"The dog stays."

"What are you talking about, the _wolf_ goes."

"The wolf does not go."

"I say he's going."

"I'm allergic to dogs." Up in the rafters the reliquary glowed behind Bartok, unnoticed as he looked down at the trio below. Smoke wisps ominously from its top.

"Emma? Yeah, just one problem there fella, Emma's dead. All the Charming's are supposed to be dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead..." A Minion emerged from the reliquary, and hovered beside Bartok. Bartok turned to the minion

"Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be Em-" he them realized whom or rather what he was talking to.

"Aah ... YAAAAGH!" Minions poured forth from the reliquary, eagerly reaching toward Emma but disappearing in a puff of smoke inches from their unearthly home.

"Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Charming?" Bartok said the reliquary glowed bright and shook violently.

"Okay! Okay! I get-the message! Enough already with glowing and the smoke people!" He took another look at Emma, far below.

"If that things come back to life it must mean Emma's alive..." He said amazed

"Just leave the wolf." Graham said

"I am not leaving the wolf."

"And that's her!"

"Come we've got a boat to catch." Said August breaking up the fight. The reliquary took off like a rocket, dragging Bartok with it they dive straight-for the floor, Bartok covered his eyes as he crashed through the floor.

"Whoa! ! !" The reliquary pulled him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hit the bottom of the lake and was now in the soil under the water, continuing to go down. He continued to go down further into the earth at a tremendous speed.

"Mayday, Mayday. Hey I ooh, ooh, ooh, waah, ooh yuck, yuck, wow, help, oh, oh, oh, oh, hot it's hot, aah, oh oh ... wow..." Regina was crashing around, trashing stalactites, etc. when the reliquary rockets Bartok into the underworld, slamming him into the ground.

"Oh boy. Ow. what. Ow! I tell you."

"Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT!" Regina roared Regina picked Bartok out of the rubble squashing the very breath out of Bartok's little body.

"Bartok? Is that you?"

"Ahh, Ooh...Mistress? You're alive?"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking!" Regina dropped Bartok. Her eyeball popped out and landed in Bartok's arms.

"Whoa, that fell right out of there Madame."

"Something's happened." Said Regina

"Yeah! Woopsey!"

"I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring." Regina said

"I'm not surprised because I saw her. Emma... Oh!" Bartok said nearly dropping the eyeball

"Emma?! That impendent little brat? Alive?! Regina's lips popped off. Bartok couldn't take is eyes off them if his life depended on it

"Ah, Madame, your lips they're ah-"

"That Charming brat!" Regina screeched

"Wow ... Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh Madame?" Regina, in a rage, gripped Bartok in one fist. she didn't even know she was holding the bat as she squeezed for emphasis.

"That's why..." Regina snarled

"Wow, wow..."

"I'm stuck here in limbo!" she raised Bartok for the final blow. Bartok squeaked in terror. Regina finally realized she was about to crush Bartok.

"My curse is unfulfilled." She flung her hand. Her hand still gripping Bartok, disconnected and hit the wall. She stopped, realizing her hand was gone. Bartok carried Regina's hand, over to her. collapsed onto her bed, filled with-self-pity.

"Wow, Ooh, Oh..." Bartok hummed and grunted as he carried the hand.

"Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck." Regina said crying

"Actually, considering how long you've been dead you look pretty good." Bartok said Regina kept crying

"Madame, you do, you do"

"Really?" Asked Regina

"Madame is this the face of a bat who would lie to you? Come on, for a minute there, you had your old spark back." Bartok said

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers." Regina sighed Bartok picked up the reliquary from the rubble.

"What? You mean this reliquary?" He asked Regina's eyes widened.

"Oh, Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I found it..."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Regina snapped interrupting Bartok she grabbed the reliquary.

"Alright, Alright, Don't get so grabby." Regina stroked the reliquary

"My old friend, together again." She held it closing her eyes

"Ah, Ha Ha! Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Charming's will DIE!"

"Wow..." Bartok said.

* * *

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -It scared me out of my wits -A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!_

_I was once the most mystical woman in all Russia. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away! Little Emma, beware, Regina's awake!"_

_"In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah..."_

_"Revenge will be sweet When the curse is complete!"_

_"In the dark of the night"_

_"She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that_ _smell! As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Emma, your grace, farewell!"_

_"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!"_

_"Terror's the least I can do!"_

_"In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!"_

_"Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real."_

_"In the dark of the night"_

_"She'll be through!"_

"_In the dark of the night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her!"_

_"My dear, here's a sign -"_

_"It's the end of the line!"_

_"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..."_

_"Come my minions, Rise for your mistress, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster"_

_"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..."_

_"She'll be mine!"_

_**Ok several things 1) I think Regina's like a zillion times scarier now that she did 'In The Dark of The Night' that song officially freaks me out more then it does when Rasputin sings it! 2) I can NOT for the life of me figure out how to incorperate Henry, I love that little guy to bits (He has the best one-liners) but I can't figure out how to work him in so suggestions are apreiciated, otherwise our favorite little prince won't exist. And a final thing REVIEW!**_


	4. Men Are Such Babies

August was forging their travel papers. He had a box with ink and papers in it. Loup playfully pushed the luggage that supported his open briefcase in inkbottle. August scratched the dog behind his ears. Graham began to sit next to August. Loup growled. Graham stood up straight again. Loup settled back down, but still growled at Graham. Graham stood indignant. He forced a smile at Emma as August snickered at the situation.

"What, oh the mutt gets the window seat." Graham muttered Emma fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight-remember –you're a Princess." Graham said

"How is that you know what Princesses do or don't do?" Emma asked moodily.

"I make it my business to know." Said Graham

"Oh, right because that makes you such an expert" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Look Emma, I'm just trying to help. Alright?" August looked over at Graham and rolled his eyes. Emma looked at Graham innocently

"Graham..."

"Mm hmm?"

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Emma asked sweetly

"You know I do."

"Then stop bossing me around!" Emma said through gritted teeth

"Well, she certainly has a mind of her own." August said

"Yeah, I hate that in a woman!" Muttered Graham never seeing Emma stick her tongue out at him before returning to the window.

* * *

After a while Graham reached out to Emma who was pretending to read a book.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said Emma put her book down and looked straight at Graham

"Well, I think we did too, but I appreciate your apology."

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying..."

"Please don't talk anymore, OK? It's only gonna upset me." Emma said _she's clearly not forgiving me_ Graham thought

"Fine. I'll be quiet if you will. I'll be."

"Alright I'll be quiet." Emma said _good luck Princess_

"Fine" Graham said

"Fine"

"Fine."

"Fine." Emma and Graham both sat with their arms crossed, sulking Emma looked out the window. After a minute she broke the silence.

"You think you're gonna miss it?" _HA!_

"Miss what ... your talking?" Graham said

"NO, The Enchanted Forest." Emma said gesturing to the window

"Nope." Graham said

"But it was your home."

"It was a place I once lived. End of story." Graham said

"Well then you must plan on making Neverland your true home." Emma said

"What is it with you and homes?" Graham asked Emma stood up and glared daggers at him.

"Well, for one thing it's something that every normal person wants, and for another thing, it's a thing where you..."

"What?" Graham asked interrupting Emma got in Graham's face

"Y... you know ... oh, just forget it!" She cried

"Fine." Graham said

"AAAH!" Emma yelled in frustration thus jarring the slumbering August awake

"Thank goodness you're up!" Emma cried pointing an accusatory finger at graham

"Just please remove him from my sight, throw him out of the carriage!" August sighed and looked at Graham

"What did you do to her?"

"_Me_? It's _her_!" Graham cried pointing back at Emma

"Ha! I was just trying to have a simple conversation!" Emma said

"That's what you call conversation?" Graham shot back

"I have more manners than you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh no ... an unspoken attraction!" August groaned loud enough for both of them to hear over their bickering.

"Attraction?!" Both Emma and Graham cried in unison

"Attraction? To this skinny little brat?" Graham cried

"To this pompous, no fun stuffed shirt!?" Emma spat

"Have you lost your mind?" They said in unison again

"I was only asking a simple question." August said holding up his hands and smirking.

"Attraction Ridiculous!" Graham muttered and that was the end of that.

* * *

Eventually they stopped to stretch and by that time Emma had fallen asleep Graham tried to wake her but got a fist to the nose instead Graham fell-backward into the opposite seat holding his nose.

"Ugh!" Emma groaned

"OW!" Emma sat up and started apologizing.

"Sorry, I thought you were some ... Oh! It's you. Well, that's okay then." She said when she realized it was Graham. Graham grabbed her and pulled her from the carriage

"C'mon, we've stopped and it's a long ride from here so you better stretch now" he said Graham groaned in pain

"I think you broke my nose!" Emma sighed expatriated

"Men are such babies." She mumbled.

It was a chilly night as the four walked along stretching their legs.

"She'll freeze out here." August hissed

"She can thaw in Never Land." Graham replied

"Um guys shouldn't we head back?" Emma asked

"Of course your grace," they soon arrived at the carriage and were on there way. Suddenly as they were going down a hill there a stream of green light and a jolt. Emma and Graham landed in a tangle of limbs

"What was that?" Graham asked

"I don't know, but there goes the horses." Said August as Graham and Emma struggled to detangle themselves

"Get off of me!" Emma snapped

"I'm trying. Ouch!" Trying to move, she had accidentally kicked him.

"Try harder!"

"Graham" August said

"What?!" Graham snapped disentangling himself from Emma.

"I think someone has to torched our ride!"

"Something's not right. here, I'll check it out. wait here." He fixed Emma with a look as he said this. Graham scrambled through the small window and towards the drivers seat. He nearly slipped and fell but hung on once he got to the seat he found the driver passed out.

"Hello? Wake up... WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Graham shouted shaking the man violently before returning to the carriage while trees whizzed past.

"We're going way too fast!" Emma exclaimed

"Nobody's driving this carriage! We're gonna have to jump!" Graham cried. They all look down at a sheer cliff that dropped into a chasm.

"Did you say jump?" Emma squeaked

"After you then."

"Fine" said Graham

"We've got plenty of road, we'll just coast to a stop." The earth shuddered and cracked open. The trio stared at the now gapping crevice, dumbstruck.

"You were saying?" Emma said Graham grabbed a rope holding down some cargo.

"I got an idea August, give me a hand with this." August lost his balance and fell into a box.

Meanwhile Graham edged his way out of the carriage. The ground whizzed by beneath him as he lowered himself underneath the carriage.

"Hand me the rope!" Graham cried

He reached up and was stunned to see Emma hanging out over him with the rope.

"Not you!" Graham snapped

"August's busy at the moment!" Replied Emma Graham accepted the rope from Emma and hooked it onto the undercarriage. There was a crunching sound as splintered wood flew back at him.

"No! No! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!" Graham shouted with Emma's help he yanked himself up just as the splintered wood whipped by. They landed in a near embrace, and caught their breath. Their eyes met, stirring some distant feelings. Graham snapped out of it first, glancing back to the splintered wood receding into the distance.

"And to think, that could have been you." Said Emma pulling him into the carriage.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Graham said creating a lasso with the spare end of rope.

"Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves." Graham said throwing the lasso at a low hanging branch. The carriage turned sideways on the road, plowing through the snow and slowed down.

"Well, this is our stop." Emma said as they all jumped, Vlad leading Loup, as the carriage plunged over the broken crevice of earth. They landed safely in a snow bank.

* * *

Seething, Regina watched the scene through the Reliquary.

"I hate carriages. Remind me never to get in a carriage again." Graham muttered

Regina screamed in agony

"No!"

"Wow, hey take it easy there. You know, Madam, really you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzy just keeled over one day, mid- mango. Stress. it's a killer Madam. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even." Bartok said Regina stared blankly at Bartok for a beat, then

"HOW COULD THEY LET HER ESCAPE?!" Regina screamed

"Ha wow... Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting Madam." He picked up the reliquary

"huh, I guess this Reliquary thing's broken." Bartok tossed the Reliquary over his shoulder- it flew through the air. Regina's eyes went wide in terror as she leapt to catch it.

"You idiot!" She shrieked as he skidded across the floor she flung her own hand ahead. The hand landed under the Reliquary, breaking its fall just in time. Regina turned on Bartok, eyes red with fury. Bartok backed away slowly

"Alright now Madam, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress –"

"Regina shoved the Reliquary against Bartok's nose

"I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!" Bartok was trying to squirm away.

"I get it! I get it! 'you break it, you bought it."

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent." Regina spat Regina let Bartok drop.

"Oh, sure, blame the bat. What the heck we're easy targets always hanging ... ar..." Bartok muttered to himself

"What are you muttering about?" Regina snapped

"Emma, Madam. Just wishing I could do the job for you - Madam, I'd give her a Ha then a hi ya and then a woowah and I'd kick her, Madam." Bartok said as he mimed karate chops with his wings. He got tangled up in his own wings, tripping himself. Regina watched disgusted.

"Oh, I have something else in mind ... something more enticing, something really cruel..." Regina said

_**Tada! Review!**_


	5. Learn To Do It

The next morning spring was in the air. The crocuses were peeking their heads thru patches of snow. And August was in a feverish excitement over meeting an old flame in Never Land.

"Are we going to walk to Never Land?" Emma asked

"We'll take a boat" Graham replied

"Oh. Then we're walking to the boat?"

"No, your grace. We're taking horses."

"A horse! That's nice." Emma said sarcastically

"Red, my dear, August's on his way!" August sighed dreamily

"Who's Red?" Emma asked August became lost in warm memories

"Who is Red?... She's a tender little morsel."

"August" Graham coughed

"The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow." August continued

"August, Xnay on the offesay" Graham hissed

"She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter..."

"Is this a person or a cream puff?" Emma asked

"She is the Queen's ravishing best friend." August hummed

"But I thought we were going to see the King And Queen themselves. Why are we going to see her best friend? Graham!" Emma said

"Well, nobody gets near the queen Snow White without convincing Red first." August hummed and gathered flowers.

"Oh no, not me, no. Nobody ever told me I had to -prove I was the Princess!" Emma cried

"Look, I . . ."

"Show up. Yes. Look nice. Fine. But lie?" Emma fiddled with her necklace.

"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true? OK, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." Graham said Emma sighed

"But look at me, Graham! I am not exactly Princess material here!" Emma stomped off to a bridge where Emma joined August. He directed her attention to the water.

"Tell me, child, what do you see?" Emma looked at her reflection, her face was smudged and she was wearing boy's clothes.

"I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future." Emma said

"I see a engaging and fiery young woman ... who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, I was a member of the imperial Court." August said

"Hmm" Emma sighed Graham's face showed up reflected in the pond next to theirs.

"So, are you ready to become the Princess Emma?" Emma was still annoyed at Graham for not being honest with her. August gave Graham a look.

"What?!"

"There's nothing left for you back there my dear. Everything is in Never Land." August told Emma, Emma beat, she decided.

"Gentlemen, start your teaching."

"I remember it well." August said smiling

_"You were born in a palace by the sea,"_

_"A palace by the sea. Could it be?"_

_"Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three."_

_"Horseback riding me?"_

_"And the horse..."_

_"He was white."_

_"You made faces and terrorized the cook!"_

_"Threw him in the brook!_

_"Was I wild?"_

_"Wrote the book!"_

_"But, you'd behave when your father gave that look!"_

_"Imagine how it was!"_

_"Your long-forgotten past!"_

_"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!"_

_"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall"_

_"And do not walk, but try to float."_

_"I feel a little foolish am I floating?"_

_"Like a little boat!"_

_"You give a bow."_

_"What happens now?"_

_"Your hand receives a kiss!"_

_"Most of all remember this: if I can learn to do it. You can learn to do it."_

_"Something in you knows it—"_

_"There's nothing to it!"_

_"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!"_

_"You can learn to do it too!"_

_"Now, elbows in and sit up straight"_

_"And never slurp the stroganoff"_

_"I never cared for stroganoff"_

_"She said that like a Charming!"_

_"The Samovar"_

_"The caviar"_

_"Dessert and then goodnight!"_

_"Not until you get this right!"_

_"If I can learn to do it! You can learn to do it! Pull yourself together"_

_"If he can learn to do it you can learn to do it"_

_"And you'll pull through it!"_

_"Tell yourself it's easy"_

_"And it's true! You can learn to do it too!"_

_"Next, you must memorize the names of all the royalty."_

_"And here we, have Kropotkin"_

_"Shot Potemkin"_

_"In the botkin"_

_"Oh!"_

_"And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka."_

_"Got it Emma?"_

_"No!"_

_"The Baron Pushkin"_

_"He was?"_

_"Short!"_

_"Count Anatoly"_

_"Had a..."_

_"Wart!"_

_"Count Sergi wore a feathered hat."_

_"I hear he's gotten very fat."_

_"And I recall his yellow cat..."_

_"I don't believe we told her that..."_

_"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!"_

_"Don't know how you knew it."_

_"I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new!"_

_"Emma, you're a dream come true!"_

_"If I can learn to do it! You can learn to do it! Pull yourself together"_

_"If he can learn to do it you can learn to do it"_

_"And you'll pull through it! Tell yourself it's easy. And it's true—"_

_"You can learn to do it."_

_"Nothing to it!"_

_"You can learn to do it too!"_

* * *

Later that day aboard the Jolly Roger Graham handed a dress to Emma. It was several sizes too large.

"Here. I bought you a dress" Emma held it up and laughed

"You bought me a tent." If dogs could laugh Loup was snickering as Emma poked her head inside the skirt.

"What're you looking for?" Graham asked

"A circus - I think it's still in here." Graham didn't laugh

"Come on, just put it on." He walked away in a huff up the stairs, Emma held up the dress, very pleased

"Hmm."

Later Graham and August were playing chess when Emma appeared on deck wearing her new dress all fixed up. August's jaw dropped.

"Check mate." Emma cleared her throat

"Wonderful! Marvelous! And now you are you're dressed for a ball, you will learn to dance for one as well. Graham." Graham saw Emma's incredible transformation.

"But I'm not very good at it..." Emma put out her arms to dance. Graham awkwardly positioned himself to dance with her. August counted off them into the waltz and then stepped back to watch.

"And ... one- two- three. One- two- three.. No, no, Emma. You don't lead. Let him."

"That dress is really beautiful."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I mean it was nice on the hanger but it looks even better on you. Yo ... you should wear it."

"I am wearing it." Emma said

"Oh, right of course, of course, you are. I'm just trying to give you a..."

"Compliment?"

"Of course, yes." Emma smiled. They swirled into the dance, at first awkward, but little by little gaining in grace. August watched them. The sun was setting and it was a glorious evening

"It's one, two, three and suddenly I see it at a glance. She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance. I taught her well, I planned it all, and I just forgot Romance. August, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them Dance."

Emma and Graham gradually slowed their dancing.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Emma said

"Kind of light headed?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Probably from the spinning" Graham said they stopped dancing.

"Maybe we should stop." Graham said

"We have stopped." Emma said Graham and Emma began to fall into a kiss.

"Emma, I..."

"Yes ...?" Loup started barking at Graham, breaking the spell.

"You're doing fine." Graham said patting her hand and walking away. Emma watched him go, confused.

* * *

That night Emma, Graham, August and Loup were in their cabin. Graham was sound asleep, his backpack beside him on the floor. Emma was wrapped in a blanket. August was braced against the ship's beams, not weathering the storm well.

"Oh ... are you all right?" Emma whispered

"Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy., Look at him, he can sleep through anything." August said gesturing to Graham. The ship tilted, timbers groaning. Loup skittered past Graham's backpack knocking it over and the music box slid out of it and stopped near Emma. She picked up the music box. Emma immediately had a sharp recollection, a shock. She cradled the box lovingly.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" August said

"Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?" Emma asked

"What else could it be?" August asked

"Oh well, something else ... Something special ... something to do with a secret." Emma laughed

"Is that possible?" August climbed into his berth.

"Anything's possible. You taught Graham how to waltz, didn't you?..." Emma secured the music box in the backpack. Loup begged Emma to be let up on the bed. She allowed him up. She climbed into her berth, Loup climbed up next to her.

"Sleep well, your majesty." August yawned August's large body trapped Loup between him and the bed . Emma used her foot to move August so that Loup could move. Loup snuggled next to Emma.

"Sweet dreams, Loup."

* * *

Regina and Bartok watched the image of Emma falling asleep.

"There she is mistress, sound sleep in her little bed."

"And pleasant dreams to you, Princess. I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me." Regina said as she said this , Smokey images began to collect around the Reliquary, images of faces, trees, a lake all blurred together. Regina chuckled with delight. She blew at the cloud of images sending them shooting skyward.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	6. Dream

From under the door Smokey images silently slithered. They moved over toward Graham sleeping on the floor. Recognizing that he was not the right person they floated across the cabin to her shoes then up over her berth and swirled around Emma. The smoky images waited for the opportunity to enter her mouth when she yawned. She smiled as Regina's dream began. Images of Butterflies appeared and circled around her face.

* * *

_Emma was sleeping peacefully in a sunny open meadow. When she heard a voice she thought she knew._

_"Emma! Emma!" A woman's voice called Emma, curious got up to investigate._

* * *

Emma's eyes were closed as she smiled in her sleep and sat, up in bed. The Dream Butterflies still swirled around her head. She got out of her berth following them, sleepwalking to the cabin door it opened and she exited. As it closed. Emma sleepwalked down the hallway toward the stairs following the "Dream Butterflies". The ship pitched violently in the storm. Meanwhile back in the cabin Loup awoken by Emma's disappearance whined scratching at the cabin door, crying out after Emma. Loup jumped on Graham trying to wake him. He just rolled over. Up on deck the boat was rolling on a giant swell. Emma sleepwalked to the upper deck.

* * *

_Emma found a woman with green eyes and long curly dark hair standing by a pristine swimming pool._

_"Emma!" The woman called waving her over._

* * *

Emma had climbed over the railing of the deck and was looking into the black ocean. Smiling she slid back against the ships railing.

* * *

"_Come on Darling it's a beautiful day and the water is just wonderful!" The woman said gesturing to the pool below._

* * *

Back in the cabin Loup begged for Graham to wake up. "What, what, what, what, what Loup? Loup what?" Graham looked up at Emma's empty berth and saw that she was gone.

"Emma, Emma, Emma..." Graham scrambled from his makeshift bed and ran towards the door. Loup and Graham burst out the door and ran towards the stairs. Loup remained stranded at the bottom of the stairs. Emma, holding the guideline, was teetering on the ships railing.

* * *

_Emma held on to a vine at edge of precipice overlooking a beautiful swimming pool. The woman pointed down towards the pool, a man was in the pool looking up, waved to them._

_"Come on Emma!" The woman laughed Emma watched as_ _the woman dove into the blue pool and she giggled._

_"Hello, Sunshine." The man called up_

_"Come into the water!" The woman called_

_"Hello." Emma giggled_

_"Jump in, jump!" Called the man_

_"Come in!" The woman called_

_"Jump in Sunbeam I'll catch you!" The man said._

* * *

Emma stood on the ships railing, holding on to the guide wire, inching towards death. Graham raced towards her as the stormy sea crashed over him.

"Emma!" Graham was washed up into the crow's nest and suddenly saw Emma.

"Emma stop!" He grabbed on to a rope line and swung out to rescue Emma about to leap to her death.

* * *

_The man waved for her to jump into the clear pond and join them. Emma nodded and moved to jump in. Just as she was about to jump, the man's, face turned hideous and frightening, suddenly becoming a demon version of Regina._

* * *

"Anya, NO!" Graham cried

* * *

_"YES JUMP!" The demon shouted Emma screamed demon Regina continued to grow into an evil god-like figure as the dwarfed Emma rose on a column of skulls. Flying bat-like Minions swarmed in a circle around Emma. She reacted in fear. A giant Regina towered over her on the column of skulls. Her harpy-like Minions were grabbing at her, encouraging her to jump._

_"The Charming curse. JUMP! JUMP!" Emma screamed again. A flying minion grabbed Emma around the waist,_ _from behind._

* * *

Graham was holding her around the waist she struggled, rescuing her from the fall into the stormy sea.

"Emma! Emma! Emma wake up, wake up." Emma jolted awake, terrified to see what almost happened to her. Graham lifted her to the other side of the railing. Emma, shaking and almost crying with fear, still half in a dream, threw her arms around Graham.

"The Charming curse... The Charming curse!" Emma panted

"The Charming... what are you talking about?" Graham asked

"I keep seeing faces... So many faces." Emma said as she hugged Graham and cried.

"It was a nightmare. It's all right, you're safe now." Graham said soothing her fears.

* * *

Regina watched the image-of Emma and Graham's embrace, seething. She moaned, grasping her head in frustration, her fingers actually sinking into her skull. Regina's neck was stretching and starting to tear as she pulled on her own head. Bartok backed away from the impending explosion.

"No, Not again!" Regina screamed

"Easy, Mistress, wow... This is no time to loose your, head." Regina exerted a monumental effort to control herself.

"You're right." Regina sighed

"I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever."

"Mistress" Regina smiled

"I feel an onset clarity, Bartok I have to kill her myself in person." Regina said

"What you mean- physically?" The bat squeaked

"You know what they say. If you want something done right..."

"But that means... going topside?"

"Exactly. I have so many fond memories of Never Land. You know besides that pesky Peter Pan, and killing the last of the Charmings with my own hands will be so dee... lious. Well, time to go."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart Madam! How do you expect to get to Never Land in one piece?" Bartok cried

"I thought we'd take the train" Regina laughed before rocketing upward.

"Wow!" Bartok cried.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	7. Never Land Holds The Key To Your Heart

"Mmm. Ah yes I remember it so well... Uncle Thomas was from Four Winds..." a petite blonde woman said

"Uncle Eric was from Odessa... and every spring..."

"We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday." Snow sighed

"Haven't you anything better to do?" Snow asked the young woman Red jumped up and ushered the young woman to the door.

"Oh, oh dear you have to leave now? Yes. Goodbye." Red said

"No more, no more..." Snow groaned shaking her head

"Oh I'm so sorry Snow I was so sure this one was real, well she was real, I mean she was human of coarse but not our real." James rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

"But we won't be fooled next time. No, I'm going to think of some really hard questions-" Red said

"No." Snow said forcefully.

"Snow" James said softly

"No James, my heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Emma," Snow said rushing out of the room and remembering that painful day ten years prior.

* * *

_Snow rushed off the boat into James' waiting arms. She was already crying, then again she hadn't stopped crying since- since- oh gods she couldn't even think it!_

_"Snow thank gods you're all right" James sighed_

_"Where's Emma?" Snow started to bawl._

_"Snow? Snow what happened?"_

_"Oh gods James, I- I lost her!"_

_"What? Snow, what happened where is Emma?" James asked_

_"Gone- oh gods! She's gone James oh gods! My baby! My_ _sweet Emma!" Snow sobbed_

_"Hey, it's going to be ok we'll find her I promise" James whispered._

* * *

After disembarking the Jolly Roger in Never Land, Emma, Graham, August, and Loup made their way to Red's house.

"Where was Uncle Thomas from?" Graham asked.

"What if Red doesn't recognize me?" Emma fretted.

"She will. You're Emma."

"It's just that-"

"What?"

"Well, three days ago I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime!"

"That's why you got me. Now, where was Uncle Thomas from?" Graham asked

"Depends"

"On what?" Graham asked

"Which one is he?" Emma asked flinching

"Your father's best friend" Graham said

"Odessa?" Emma guessed.

* * *

That afternoon August knocked on the door to Red's house. Both men were wearing their jackets and ties, and Emma was wearing the blue dress, her hair tied back this time with a yellow ribbon.

"Yes, sir?" Chirped the maid who opened the door, Red behind her. Upon seeing who was there, Red shoved the maid out of the way and struck a pose in the doorway.

"Red Lucas!" August cried happily.

"August Wayne Booth!" Red squealed as August began to kiss her hand and arm.

"Well, this is unexpected! Oh, but look at me, where are my manners? Come in, come in everyone! I am palpitating with amazement and shock and surprise!" As Red led them all inside, Loup managed to squeeze past the front gate and ran towards the front door... only to have it closed by Graham right before he reached it. Undeterred, the wolf stood on his hind legs tail wagging as he observed the events inside.

August urged Emma forward for Red to see.

"May I present Her Imperial Highness, the Princess Emma Rose Anastasia Maria Louise Charming!" He announced.

"Oh my heavens!" Red gasped, circling Emma.

"She certainly does look like Emma. But, so did many of the others." She turned to face Emma directly.

"Where were you born?"

"At the Summer Palace," Emma replied confidently.

"Correct," Red pronounced.

"And how does Emma like her tea?"

"I don't like tea," Emma said.

"Just hot water and lemon."

"Good." Outside, the sundial in the front yard slowly changed to several hours later. Loup had grown restless and had trampled most of the plants in the flowerbed with his pacing.

"Finally," Red said, seated next to August on the couch practically in his lap

"You'll most likely find this... an impertinent question, but, indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?" August's eyes widened in horror. Behind Emma, who was seated across from Red, Graham groaned and buried his head in his arms, which was propped up against the fireplace. Everything they had taught her, all their reviews- but they'd never gone over this! Emma, however, paused, holding onto her necklace. She frowned slightly, her eyes distant and far away. And then...

"There was a boy..." She said softly.

"A boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall..." She said, holding up her hand as she remembered, visualizing it. Graham looked up and stared open-mouthed at her. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that's crazy. Walls opening..." August turned to Red.

"So... is she a Charming?"

"Oh, well... she answered every question," Red said, standing and picking up the tea tray.

"You hear that child? You did it!" August cried, sweeping Emma, who was laughing, off her feet in a hug as Red laughed happily. In complete and total shock, Graham slowly left the room.

"So, when do we go and see the King and Queen?" August asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid you don't," Red said, subdued.

"Come again, my pet?" August said, not sure he'd heard right.

"The Queen simply won't allow it, and you know James August he'll do anything that will make her happy again." Red explained.

"Now Red, my bright diamond, surely you can find a way to arrange a brief interview with the Queen," August said, wrapping his arms around Red's waist so she couldn't get away, while Emma slowly sunk into her chair.

"I refuse to budge until an answer occurs to you. Please?" August released Red, who thought for a moment.

"Do you like the Lost Boys?" She asked.

"I haven't met them yet" Emma said truthfully

"I believe they are performing a skit tonight," Red said. "The Queen and I love the Lost Boy's skits. We never miss them!" She said with a hop and a broad wink.

Standing in the garden, Graham was abruptly jolted from his thoughts by August, who burst through the door and announced loudly,

"We... did it!" He bounded down the steps and grabbed Graham, spinning him.

"We're going to see the Imperial Highness tonight! We are going to get the ten million gold pieces! We are going to be- ah ha ha!" He cut himself off, laughing with glee. "August, August, August." Graham said softly, trying to interrupt August.

"She is the princess." But August took no notice, so caught up in the possibilities he was.

"Emma was extraordinary! I almost believed her! And Red...! Ha-ha!" Emma burst through the door, very excited. "Red wants to take us sight seeing before the play!" She cried happily. "Sight seeing in Never Land, can you believe it?!" Emma cried happily.

* * *

_"Lovers!"_

_"Ooh La la!"_

_"Welcome my friends to Never Land, here have a flower on me. Forget where you're from. You're in Never Land children come! I'll show you that Never Land joer De'vivre_

_"Never Land holds the key to your heart, and all of Never Land plays a part." _

_"Just stroll two by two,"_

_"Down what we call la rue!"_

_"And soon all Never Land will be singing to you!" _

_"Ooh-la-la! Ooh-la-la!" _

_"Ooh-la-la!" _

_"Never Land holds the key to l'amour,"_

_"And not even Freud knows the cure!"_

_"There's love in the air! _

_"And the Follies Berger!"_

_"The Never Landers have it down to an art!"_

_"Never Land holds the key to your heart!"_

_"When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin." _

_"When your heart says don't, Never Lad says, 'do'!" _

_"When you think you can't, you'll find you can-can!"_

_"Everyone can can-can! You can can-can, too!" _

_"Whee! Whee! Whee!" _

_"Never Land holds the key to her past," _

_"Yes, Princess, I've found you at last. No more pretend; you'll be gone... that's the end."_

_"Never Land holds the key to your heart!" _

_"You'll be tres jolie, and so smart!"_

_"Come dance through the night, and forget all your woes!" _

_"The City of Light!"_

_"Where a rose is a rose! And one never knows what will start! Never Land holds the key..." _

_"To her..."_

_"Heart!"_

The stars sparkled above the Never Land "Opera House" that night. On the steps outside, August paced nervously. He was dressed in a brand-new black tuxedo, complete with a top hat and bowtie.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about," Graham said dressed the same.

"She's the princess."

"I know, I know," August started, but Graham cut him off.

"No, no, no. You don't know." Graham leaned closer to him.

"I was the boy... in the palace. The one who opened the wall." August's mouth dropped open.

"She's the real thing, August," Graham almost whispered. August gasped, astounded. Then a smile spread across his face.

"That means our Emma... has found her family. We have found... the heir to the Enchanted throne! And you..." He turned to Graham, and his smile disappeared.

"Will walk out of her life forever." Graham said, his eyes downcast.

"But-"

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys," Graham reminded him, a wry smile on his face.

"I know, but-" Graham cut him off.

"We are going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." August looked at him sadly.

"You've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Both men turned to see Emma standing behind them, clad in an elegant fur-trimmed coat. her hair done up in a high bun with a glittering diamond band. She looked so happy that Graham couldn't bear to ruin her mood.

"Uh... How- how beautiful you look," He said, fumbling at the beginning, but genuinely meaning it. He held out his arm to her, and they started towards the entrance. Red bustled up behind August and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Red!" He said happily, and they followed the younger pair inside.

Emma walked up the steps to the second floor of the "Opera House." The crowd around her parted, and everyone was murmuring.

"Sir," An attendant said with a bow as he took their coats from Graham. Graham looked up, and for the first time saw Emma. A strapless, floor-length navy blue gown accentuated her slim figure, a shimmering transparent navy fabric hanging from the back; white gloves came to past her elbows, and a glittering diamond choker and earrings matched the band in her hair. Graham stared in awe, his mouth hanging open. Completely unaware of the effect her beauty was having on those in the murmuring crowd, she frowned slightly and shot Graham a "What?" look. Graham quickly composed himself, shutting his mouth and hurrying up the stairs, offering his arm to her. She accepted, and they continued upward.

As the band tuned up, Emma and Graham took their seats in the front row of the theatre box, August behind them. Red had gone to the Queen's private box, as was her duty. Graham handed Emma a pair of opera glasses.

"Look, there she is," He said softly. Emma peered through the glasses to see Snow and Red sitting in the front row of the box. Red gave a little wave. Emma lowered the glasses. "Oh, please let her remember me," She whispered plaintively.

* * *

The play began, the Lost Boy's best rendition of Cinderella being forced to clean and cook for her wicked stepsisters and stepmother until her Fairy Godmother gave her a beautiful dress for the ball. Barely paying attention, Emma nervously tore her program up into little pieces. Graham looked over at her and then did a double take, noticing the paper bits all over her lap. He reached over and took Emma's hand, holding it up between them as he leaned closer to her.

"Everything's going to be fine," He whispered. Emma smiled.

The Prince watched Cinderella's carriage pull away as the clock struck midnight, and the intermission began. Graham turned to Emma.

"Come on," He said.

"I guess it's time."

Emma began to have second thoughts as the two approached the Queen's box.

"Relax, you're going to be great." Graham told her.

"Ah!" Emma groaned, and turned around, heading in the other direction.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey!" Graham chased after her and turned her around.

"Take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine." They stopped outside the door.

"Wait here for just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly," He said.

"Graham..." Emma said, stopping him. He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together..." Emma began hesitantly.

"Uh-huh." Graham nodded.

"And I just wanted to..."

"Yes?" Graham said, a genuine smile on his face, hopeful of what he might hear.

"Well... thank you, I guess," Emma finished, unable to say what she really wanted to at that moment.

"Yes. Thank you for everything." Graham's smile faded.

"Emma, I- I..."

"Yes?" She said, turning to face him, her turn to be hopeful.

"I'm- I... um..."

"Yes?" Emma prompted, her wide green eyes looking straight into his blue ones.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, I guess," Graham finished, also unable to say what he really wanted to.

"Oh," Emma replied, disappointed.

"Uh... good luck," Graham said, shaking her hand.

"Well, here goes," He added, taking a deep breath and opening the door. Closing behind him, the door bounced slightly and failed to latch, leaving it ajar. Speaking overly loudly so that Marie, still sitting in her seat by the balcony, could hear, Graham addressed Red.

"Please inform Her Majesty, the Queen, that I have found her daughter, the Princess Emma. She's waiting to see her, just outside the door!"

"I'm very sorry, young man," Red replied, speaking equally loudly,

"But the Queen... she will see no one." Red winked broadly at Graham and swept her arms towards the curtain that separated them and Snow.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough 'Princess Emma's' to last a lifetime," Snow said coldly from her seat, not even bothering to turn around.

"You'd better go," Red said, sensing Snow's mood, and tried to maneuver Graham back towards the door.

"Please, let me just-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace," Snow finished, turning her attention back to the stage below.

"Oh. I'll see you to the door. Come, come now, come to the door," Red said, bustling away. Graham turned back.

"Your Majesty, I mean you no harm," He said, sitting in the chair next to Snow.

"My name is Graham. I used to work at the palace."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say," Snow said, standing and walking over to a tasseled rope hanging from the ceiling, pulling on it.

"Wait! Don't go, please!" Graham said, jumping up and following her.

"If you'll just hear me out-"

"I know what you're after," Snow said sharply, turning her gaze on Graham.

"I've seen it before: Young men who train women in the royal ways."

"But if your highness will just listen!" Graham begged. "Haven't you been listening?" Snow cried, angry.

"I've had enough!" Hearing raised voices, Emma leaned in towards the slightly open door and listened.

"I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her!" Snow continued. "In the end, it never is her!" Graham nearly shouted.

"But this time it is her!" Recognition suddenly struck Snow.

"Graham," She said.

"I've heard of you. You're that con man from Storybrooke who was holding auditions to find an Emma look-alike!" Outside the door, Emma gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hands.

"But Your Grace, we've come all the way from the Enchanted Forest just to see you." Graham pleaded.

"And others have come from Agrabah," Snow said, now somewhat amused, settling down into a chair.

"No, that, it's not that, it's not what you think!" Graham said, kneeling down before her and placing one hand on hers. Snow reared back, furious.

"How much pain will you inflict on an woman for money?" She demanded. Outside, Emma gasped again. Snow's guards, summoned when she pulled on the rope, appeared.

"Remove him at once!" She ordered.

"Oh!" Red cried, stepping back and landing heavily on a chaise lounge as the guards picked Graham up off his feet and hauled him towards the door.

"But she is Emma, I'm telling you!" Graham yelled as he struggled.

"She's the Princess; if only you'll speak to her, you'll see!" With a thud, he landed in an undignified heap at Emma's feet.

"Ah!" He looked up to see her, angry, hurt, and betrayed.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, no." Graham insisted.

"You used me? I was just part of your con to get her money?" Emma cried, dismayed, walking away.

"No! No, no, no!" Graham cried, catching up to her and trying to turn her around to face him.

"Look, it may have started out that way, but everything's different now," He tried to explain.

"Because you really are Emma! You are!"

"Oh, stop it!" Emma cried, turning around and glaring at him.

"From the very beginning, you lied!" She spat, jabbing at his chest with one finger.

"And I not only believed you, I actually-aghh!" She whirled around again and moaned with exasperation, stalking away.

"Emma, please!" Graham tried to catch up to her.

"When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening, and the little boy, listen to me, that was-"

"No!" Emma cried.

"I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! You just leave me alone!" Desperate, Graham reached out and grabbed her arm lightly. In response, the furious Emma slapped him hard across the face and stalked off.

"Emma, please, you have to know the truth!" Graham called after her, trying to reach her, but instead he ran into several people milling in the hallway, talking, and ended up knocking a Champaign glass onto the floor, it smashing into pieces.

_**If you can't tell I went overboard this weekend Review! **_


	8. Reunion

Graham stood outside the opera house in the shadows after the play had ended, miserable and at a loss. The Queen exited the building and strode towards her carriage.

"Your Majesty," Her driver said, holding the door open as she slid into the backseat. Graham suddenly had an idea. Quickly, before the driver could come back around, Graham slipped into the driver's seat flinching when he recalled his previous vow about carriages _for Emma_ he thought. They raced away, Snow White's actual driver yelling frantically after them.

"Ilya, slow down," Snow admonished. Graham looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not Ilya," He said.

"And I won't slow down, not until you listen." Snow's eyes widened.

"You. How dare you?! Stop this carriage immediately!" She demanded,

"Stop this carriage!" But Graham didn't stop until he screeched to a halt outside Red's house. He got out and strode over to the backseat, opening the door. Stone-faced, Snow tried to ignore him.

"You have to talk to her," Graham said pointedly.

"Just look at her. Please!"

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer!" Snow declared. Graham dropped to one knee and pulled something out of his pocket... a small, green-and-gold jeweled box.

"Do you recognize this?" He asked, passing the box to Snow. The Queen's eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" She gasped.

"I know you've been hurt," Graham told her.

"But it's just possible that she's been as lost and alone as you." Snow regarded the young man closely.

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?"

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you are," He replied with a wry smile, standing.

* * *

Emma shoved clothes into a bag, ready to leave. Where to, she didn't know, but she couldn't stay here any longer. A soft knock at the door interrupted her packing.

"Go away, Graham," She called back with a sigh, not even bothering to turn. The door opened, and Snow took several quiet steps into the room. Resigned and ready to yell at Graham, Emma turned around- and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said.

"I- I thought you were..."

"I know very well who you thought I was," Snow said with a smile.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Emma replied.

"My dear, do you have children?" Snow asked Emma shook her head no.

"I was a mother, and I loved my daughter dearly and with every Emma imposter I see I am forced to relive painful memories." Snow said, turning away.

"And I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"I don't wanna trick you," Emma said.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?"

"I just wanna know who I am," Emma replied earnestly, stepping towards Snow.

"Whether or not I belong to a family... your family." Snow turned back to Emma, who looked at the older woman sadly.

"You're a very good actress," Snow admitted.

"Best yet, in fact. But... I've had enough." As she headed for the door, Emma suddenly noticed something... a faint smell in the air.

"Chocolate and cinnamon?"

"A drink I enjoy," Snow explained, pausing for a moment. "Yes..." Emma said, something from long ago and far away resurfacing in her mind. She began to fiddle with her necklace, the flowered key on a gold chain.

"I spilled a cup. The carpet was soaked. And it forever smelled of chocolate and cinnamon... like you!" Snow sunk down until she was sitting on the bench in front of the small makeup table. Wide eyed, she could only stare in awe as Emma continued.

"I used to lie there on that rug, and oh, how I missed you when you and Papa went away... you were coming here, to Never Land to work out an alliance with Peter Pan to defeat Captain Hook." Confused, Emma touched the side of her head and frowned. Wordlessly, Snow motioned for the girl to come sit next to her, and she did.

"What is that?" She asked softly, pointing to Emma's necklace.

"This?" Emma said, holding it up.

"Well, I-I've always had it. Ever since... before I can remember."

"May I?" Snow asked. Emma slipped the necklace off and handed it to the Queen. Snow touched it gently and began to choke up.

"It was our secret..." She said softly, pulling out the small green-and-gold jeweled music box from her bag.

"My Emma's, and mine." Emma gasped, her eyes widening.

"The music box!" She said, taking it and her necklace from Snow.

"To... to sing me to sleep when you were in Never Land!" Knowing how, without being told, Emma began to wind the music box and hummed the first line of that song that had haunted her for so many years, the one she had sung in the old ballroom of the Summer Palace. The lid opened and the figures of her parents danced.

_"...Hear this song and remember..."_ Snow joined her, their voices filled with emotion.

_"Soon you'll be home with me Once upon a December."_ They ended in a whisper, looking into each other's faces. Snow was the first to speak.

"Oh, Emma..." She cried softly, taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"My sweet, darling Emma!" Snow cried tears welling up in her eyes

"Mama!" Emma cried as the two wrapped each other in a deep hug, happiness, joy, and relief completely engulfing them. Just then they heard a voice call out

"Snow?" Snow tore away from her daughter and ran to the door.

"James! James it's her!" A man came running into the room when he saw Emma he froze.

"Emma?" He asked

"Papa?" Tears rolled down Emma's cheeks as she rushed into her father's arms

"Oh Papa I missed you so much!" Emma cried as James held her tightly

"My sweet Emma, we love you so much" James whispered.

* * *

Outside on the street, Graham looked up at the window of the woman he loved. Then, blowing a kiss, he walked away into the night.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Goodbye

Thunder streaked through the sky past the clock tower as a storm raged. Within the tower, Regina raged as well.

"Bartok, get me a comb! Find some perfume!" She demanded of her sidekick as rats scurried to and fro amongst the cogs and beams of the structure.

"I want to look my best!"

"That... might take some work, Madam." Bartok said hesitantly.

"Then snap to it!" Regina replied.

"We are going to a party!"

"A party in Never Land?" Bartok perked up at the thought.

"That's right."

"Ooh, I could teach you the latest dance step!" Bartok said, jumping to his feet and beginning to wiggle.

"It starts with like a whoop, and then you get really crazy with the hips, Madam! It's fun!"

"We'll let the Princess Emma have her moment..."

"Who cares?"

"And then- we'll kill her!"

"Right. And then- kill her?!" Bartok froze, appalled.

"Madam, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we'll kill her!" Regina replied delightedly,

"Ha! Crush her at the height of her glory!"

"And we're back with the crushing." Bartok paused

"Madam, I am begging you. Please, please, forget the girl and get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok," Regina sneered.

"Hers!" She cackled as the lightning and rain continued outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, safe inside from the storm, Snow White, James and their daughter sat in the luxury of their bedroom, looking at old photographs and mementoes. Snow was in a dressing gown and slippers, sitting on a small couch, and Emma, sitting on the floor at her feet, wore short-sleeved, pink pajamas, her necklace, and had her hair tied back at the neck with a matching bow. The two laughed happily.

"I remember now," Emma said, touching the picture of herself and her parents;

"How much you loved me." James placed his hand gently on Emma's wrist.

"Still love you Sunshine" he said softly.

"We always will" said her mother

"Hmm." Emma smiled and put aside the picture.

"Oh, look here! The drawing you gave me!" Snow handed Emma the old picture, unchanged by the years. "Remember?" Emma laughed.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Papa thought it was a pig riding a donkey!" Emma held the picture out at arm's length and raised an eyebrow.

"You were right," Emma said with a laugh, setting the picture aside. Snow and James smiled.

"Hearing your laughter once again, I hear my little girl." Snow said standing, she drew Emma to her feet and led her in front of a full-length mirror. To one side of it, a hatbox stood on a small table. Snow opened it to reveal a glittering crown. Emma gasped.

"But you have changed into a beauty of a young woman, strong, independent," Snow continued, taking the crown and placing it on Emma's head.

"A vision of your mother." Her father agreed Snow turned Emma towards the mirror. Wide eyed and thrilled, Emma took in her reflection... And then, she was truly Emma. Dressed in a full-length, beautiful gown, complete with her crown, a sash, diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet, while Red and a maid watched. She twirled around, letting the skirt flow around her. The three women all smiled and talked, admiring the gown.

* * *

Upstairs, inside Snow's study, Graham stood before her.

"You called for me, Your Grace?" He asked with a bow. Snow gestured to the small case on her desk.

"Ten million gold pieces, as promised, with my gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude, Your Highness... but, I-I don't want the money," Graham said simply. Snow frowned slightly.

"What do you want, then?"

"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." He bowed again, and turned to go. Snow stopped him.

"Young man, where did you get that music box?" Graham said nothing, and Snow knew she was right.

"You were the boy, weren't you, the servant boy who got us out?" She said softly.

"You saved her life, and mine, then you restore her to me... yet you want no reward."

"Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?" Graham looked Snow in the eye sadly.

"It was more... a change of heart. I must go." He bowed once more and then left the room. Snow watched him thoughtfully, smiling. She knew.

* * *

Emma stood on the stairs, and Graham passed by her on his way down. She began to smile, but stopped herself.

"Hello, Graham," She said coldly. Graham looked up and paused.

"Hello." He replied.

"Did you collect your reward?" She asked.

"My business is complete," Graham answered, holding his hands up. He started to descend the steps again, but was stopped by an elderly servant.

"Young man! You will bow, and address the princess as 'Your Highness'," He instructed. Emma flushed.

"No, that's not ness-"

"Please, Your Highness." Graham interrupted her. He bowed deeply.

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Emma lifted her chin, trying to look calm.

"Yes, I'm glad you did, too."

"Well, then... goodbye. Your Highness." Graham bowed once more, then paused, and took one last look at the woman he loved. Then he hurried down the stairs and left, Emma watching him.

"Goodbye," She whispered, softly and sadly.

* * *

August stood in front of a full-length mirror, dressed in uniform finery, humming happily to himself as he adjusted his medals. Loup, wearing a small crown, sash, and medals, looked absolutely miserable. He whined, shaking the crown off his head.

"You look fabulous! Ohh." August announced to no one in particular. Turning to the wolf, he asked,

"Do you mind? Of course not, you're a wonderful dog." He took the medal from Loup's sash and pinned it to his own shirt. Graham appeared behind them. Seeing his reflection in the mirror, August turned. Graham cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're ever in Storybrooke again, look me up. So long, August." August shook his hand and then hugged him.

"Ah, my boy," He said, holding the younger man at arm's length by the shoulders.

"You're making a mistake!"

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right," Graham replied. Loup whined, and Graham knelt down and rubbed his head.

"So long, mutt." Leaning in, he whispered,

"I can't stay, I don't belong here." And with that he left.

_**NO! DON'T SAY GOODBYE! *Bawls* Review!**_


	10. Battle

Inside the palace, a glittering ballroom hosted bright lights and a finely-dressed crowd, all dancing happily to the orchestra, not so unlike the night their journey had begun, ten years earlier. Emma peered out from behind a velvet curtain, her eyes scanning the crowd. Snow came up behind her.

"He's not there," She said gently.

"Oh, I know he's not, he's-" Flustered, Emma turned to her, trying to regain her composure.

"Who's not there, Mama?"

"A remarkable young man... who found a music box?" Snow replied.

"No, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can," Emma said scornfully.

"Look at them dance," Snow said, gesturing to the guests on the dance floor.

"You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but... I wonder if that's what you really want." She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled gently. Emma turned to her.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am..." She turned away, unknowingly wringing her hands.

"I found you and Papa." She turned back to her mother.

"Yes, you did find us. And you'll always have us. My darling..." Snow said, hugging her. Then, smiling, she held Emma at arm's length.

"He didn't take the money." Emma was taken aback.

"He... didn't?"

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me and your father joy we never thought we could feel again," Snow continued, brushing her hand down Emma's cheek. She then kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned towards the curtain.

"Whatever you choose, we will always have each other," She said, and walked through the curtain into the ballroom.

"Mama, can't you tell me the-" Emma began, turning around, but stopped upon seeing that Snow was no longer there. She peered out the curtain, and took a step forward, into her new life, the life of the Princess Emma... and then stopped. Stepping back, she let the curtain fall, her face sad. She was Emma, she knew that now... but did she really want to be? Or was she simply Emma, the headstrong, smart girl, who had gone down her own path and found her family? And then there was Graham... He didn't take the money. But... Princesses don't marry kitchen boys. She was jolted from her thoughts as Loup began to bark furiously from outside.

"Loup?" Frowning, she gathered her skirts and headed after him, out onto the patio, down the steps, and into the dark garden.

"Loup! Loup!" Behind her, the bushes quickly grew and blocked the path she had come through.

* * *

Graham stood in line at the Never Land docks. Rummaging in his pocket, he came across the rose from their first night there. He held it up and smiled, lost in the memories.

"You're next," A woman said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

In the topiary garden of the palace, Emma sharply turned around as the light suddenly changed and rustling surrounded her.

"Oh!" Loup barked ahead. She ran towards him.

"Loup! Here boy!" He barked again, and she finally found him.

"Ah! There you are!" Relieved, she picked him up and smiled.

"Emma." She gasped and looked up, then picked up her skirts and ran forward, the only direction she could go. "Emma." Emma screamed aloud as vines and branches from the surrounding bushes reached out and tried to grab her. Finally, she emerged from the garden and tripped, landing just before a bridge that spanned a still-icy river. Only after she stood and began to dust herself off did she notice Regina standing before her.

"Emma." She said simply.

"Your Highness. Look what ten years has done to us. You, a beautiful young flower." Her face twisted in anger.

"And me- a rotting corpse!" Emma gasped.

"That face..."

"Last seen at a party like this one..."

"A curse!"

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice!" Regina raised her reliquary.

"Remember?!" A blast from the reliquary coated the entire area with ice and snow as the minions twirled around the princess, spinning her dizzily. Emma regained her footing and glared.

"Regina!

"Regina! Hoo-woo-woo!" She mocked her, batting her eyelashes. Then she turned serious again.

"Destroyed by your despicable family!" She then raised the reliquary again and smiled devilishly.

"But you know what goes around comes around, and around, and around... around, around..." she taunted as the minions circled Emma and began tearing at her dress, ripping off her sash, tearing her skirt and sleeves, pulling off her necklace, and knocking off her crown.

"No, stop it!" She protested.

"No! Ahh!" Bartok watched from atop a nearby statue of a Pegasus.

"Oh, oh," He shivered. Then he made up his mind.

"You're on your own, Madam! This can only end in tears!" He shuddered at the thought of what Regina had planned for the girl. Emma glared at Regina as the minions dissipated.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She cried.

"I can fix that!" Regina declared.

"How about a little swim, under the ice?!" With the reliquary's power, the bridge under Emma's feet cracked and the whole section she was on tilted and began to fall towards the river.

"Say your prayers, Emma!" Regina cackled gleefully. Emma screamed.

"No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet?!" Seemingly out of nowhere Graham appeared, dumping his coat and bag on the ground, and punched Regina right in the face. Then in one swift move, he slid down the rapidly descending piece of bridge, ripping off one sleeve, as he reached for Emma.

"Oh! Ahh! Ahh!" Emma struggled upwards, and grabbed onto Graham's extended hands. She looked up into his face.

"Graham?" He looked up.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you."

"You can thank me later," Graham replied as they continued to struggle up the bridge.

"How enchanting," Regina cooed, watching them.

"Together again- for the last time!" A stream of minions rushed Graham, pulling him up into the air and away from Emma. He landed atop the statue of Pegasus, which Bartok had left long before.

"Ahh!"

"You should get a kick out of this!" Regina cried gleefully as the stature roared to life, rearing. Graham hung on as best he could.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"No!" Emma cried, finally making it up to the edge of solid bridge.

"Waaaaa!" Graham was thrown from the statue and landed on his back, rolling away from the pounding hooves as it tried to stomp on him.

"Whoa!"

"Graham!" Emma cried, reaching out to him. Regina laughed and lunged for her, grabbing her by the back of her hair.

"Watch out!" Graham cried in vain, trying to fend the living statue off with a piece of pipe. Regina sneered, her face in Emma's.

"Dasvidanya, Your Highness!" She hissed triumphantly before dropping her. Emma screamed, managing to grab onto a protruding piece of the framework of the bridge. Below her, chunks of stone splashed into the icy water. Regina raised her reliquary, ready to finish her off.

"Finally, the last Charming death!" She laughed, and Emma thanked the gods her parents were alive and safe, but then Regina cried out as Loup sunk his teeth into her rotting ankle, growling. Regina blasted the wolf, and he was pushed back, snarling and snapping at a minion. Regina looked back. Emma was gone, the ripples of something larger than stone chunks in the river below. She cackled triumphantly.

"Emma, no!" Graham cried, rushing to the edge of the bridge and throwing himself off the edge... only to land on the face of the Pegasus and be pulled back up.

"Yeaugh!" Regina continued to cackle.

"Long live the Charmings!" She cried.

"Right!"

"Ha-ha, ha-ha, huh, huh?" Regina turned around to see Emma, alive and well, and very, very angry, standing on the bridge beside the ruined blocks. She whipped her skirts back to normal.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" She charged her, tackling her to the ground. Wrestling for control of the reliquary, Regina was able to push her off.

"Oh!" She fell backwards onto her back.

"Argh!" Regina spun around, reliquary raised in the air... and then Loup jumped and snatched it by the cord, away from her. Letting it drop, it rolled across the ground... right under Emma's foot. Emma stepped down. The glass cracked, and the light within the reliquary changed from green to an ominous red. The Pegasus shattered with the same red light, raining pieces down onto Graham. He tried to roll away, but was struck by several large pieces and then lay still. Furious, Emma turned to Regina.

"This is for Graham!" She cried, stomping her foot down.

"Give it back!" Regina pleaded.

"This is for my mother!" She stomped again.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Regina shrieked, desperately grabbing at her skirt.

"This is for my father!" Emma stomped down on the glass

"And this... this is for you!"

"No!

"Dasvidanya!" With one final stomp, the reliquary shattered. Both Emma and Regina were blown backwards by the blast. Regina screamed, being attacked by the minions that she had once controlled. Emma ran and threw herself over Graham, sheltering his already-hurt body from any further damage. Within the circle of minions, a green fireball raced down from the sky and struck Regina. She screamed for the last time, and everything melted away, leaving a rattling skeleton. The skeleton crumbled away, the dust blowing off into eternity by the soft breeze, which stirred the now-still night air.

* * *

Emma stirred and pushed herself back up, worriedly checking on Graham, who continued to lie still on the ground.

"Oh no." She rolled him over as Loup whined.

"Graham?" There was no response. Emma turned away and drew her knees up, burying her face.

"No." Loup mournfully howled. But then, Graham groaned and started to sit up, reaching up to touch his head. Emma gasped and whirled around, smacking him in the face as she did so.

"Graham! Oh!" She threw herself on him, hugging him as hard as she could.

"Ow, no, let go, let go, let go of me!" He cried out in pain. Emma immediately let go.

"Oh, sorry!" Emma held a hand up to stop her.

"Yeah, I know, I know. All men are babies." He clutched his side and groaned.

"Ow." Straightening up, he and Emma stood on their knees, facing one another. She spoke first.

"I thought you were going to Story-"

"I was."

"You didn't take the-"

"I couldn't." Emma looked earnestly at Graham.

"Why?"

"Because... I..." But they both knew. They leaned forward, closed their eyes... and Loup barked. Turning to look, they saw the wolf had Emma's crown in his mouth, and seemed to be grinning for ear to ear.

"Oh." Graham took it from him and handed it to Emma. He looked at her sadly, but knowingly.

"They're waiting for you." The young woman took the crown from Graham and looked at him with her green eyes... and it was in that moment that she knew, not only who she truly was, but who she truly wanted to be.

_**I just realized how much I hate myself I got over excited and posted too much too fast so the fic's almost over but worry not! I'll do another fic Review!**_


	11. At The Begining

"I love him Mama" Emma said, her arm was linked through Graham's more as a precaution to keeping him there than anything else. Her mother smiled softly she stood next to Emma's father who was shooting daggers at Graham.

"Your Majesties I do love your daughter, I love her with everything I have" Graham said earnestly Snow looked at Graham and smiled

"Young man, I could think of no better groom for my daughter" she said

"I can" James muttered wincing when Snow elbowed him in the ribs.

"I agree, you will make a fine husband for Emma" James said forcefully Graham and Emma smiled at each other

"You have our blessing" Emma instantly hugged her father tightly

"Thank you Papa, this means the world to me" she said

"Where did my baby go? It seems like just yesterday you were born and I turn my back for a second and this beautiful young woman is in her place" James said

"I'll always be your baby... I love you Papa." Emma whispered.

"Well what are we standing around for? We got an engagement to announce and a wedding to plan!" Snow cried.

* * *

Six months later Princess Emma was dressed in her mother's wedding gown and was waiting for her cue in the ceremony that would bind her to Graham for all eternity. after what felt like forever Emma and James were walking up the aisle towards where Graham stood.

"Who gives his woman to be wed?" The priest asked

"Her mother and I" James said before Emma moved to join hands together with Graham

"I Graham take you Emma to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity, this is my promise to you." Graham smiled

"I Emma choose you Graham to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity, this is my promise to you." Emma repeated the priest turned to Graham

Graham, This woman, whom you hold by the hand, is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. She will look to you for support, loyalty, and understanding. Do you vow here, as you have promised Princess Emma That you will be true and loyal, Patient in sickness, Comforting in sorrow, And forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her, promise to take this woman to be your wife and love her for all eternity?"

"I do" Graham smiled at Emma

"And do you Emma take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do"

"May I have the rings?" August smiled at the priest and handed the rings to him

"I hold in my hands beautiful rings. They are made of precious metal representing two precious lives that stand before me. The ring has no beginning, no end...it represents the circle of life-the circle of love. May they be given, and received, to remind you of the vows you have made this day." The priest said before handing Emma's ring to Graham.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and as evidence of the vow we have made. Wear it as a symbol of all that we share together I ask you to receive this ring as a symbol of my love and as a constant reminder that I have chosen you above all others to be the one to share my life. With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. With this ring I thee wed, So the world may know my love for you I pledge to honor you with all that I have And all that I will become. With this ring, I thee wed and offer a symbol of all that we will share -our hopes, our dreams, and our love." Graham said sliding the ring on Emma's ring finger the Priest then handed the ring to Emma

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and as evidence of the vow we have made. Wear it as a symbol of all that we share together I ask you to receive this ring as a symbol of my love and as a constant reminder that I have chosen you above all others to be the one to share my life. With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. With this ring I thee wed So the world may know my love for you I pledge to honor you with all that I have And all that I will become. With this ring, I thee wed and offer a symbol of all that we will share -our hopes, our dreams, and our love." Emma said doing the same to Graham.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said and with that the guests clapped and Emma and Graham sealed their love with a kiss.

* * *

Later a ship sailed out to sea carrying all those who wished to return home now that Regina was vanquished (few had stayed in Never Land.) On the deck of the bow the young couple stood. Emma tossed off Graham's jacket and curtsied to him, he bowed in response. They began to dance, gazing happily at each other. Emma spun and then pulled Graham close, and they finally kissed under the night sky. Loup covered his eyes with his paws and peeked out at them. When they parted, Graham scooped Emma up off her feet and spun her.

"Oh!" Then she laughed, and their laughter echoed upwards, to where, on a ledge above, watching over them, stood Bartok, extremely pleased with the way things had turned out. He danced with himself, spinning, when a lovely, pink-colored lady bat landed beside him and waved, "batting" her eyes.

"Oh, hello. How-" Was all Bartok could get out before she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Wow!" Bartok said when she finally let go.

"I tell you what, wow!" The lady bat, Babette, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Bartok sputtered happily.

"Ooh, it's- ooh, it, um... So long everybody!"

* * *

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey never dreaming what we'd have to go through Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart When I lost hope, you were there to remind me... this is the start_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road, now and forever a wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true Now here we stand, unafraid of the future At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road, now and forever a wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road, and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road, now and forever a wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey..._

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning... With you._

**_Don't worry it's not over quiet yet Review!_**


End file.
